Romantic Stylez
by madeinfrance
Summary: Or a series of drabbles about two Brooklyn detectives.
1. asshole

_- asshole -_

* * *

><p>"Do you still love me now that you see what I brought upon us?"<p>

Head on her chest, one arm lamely hanging off the couch, Jake smiled in his half sleep state.

"Oddly enough, I still do."

"Then I guess that's what they call true love, isn't it?", she stated more than asked, hands still combing is hair.

"That, or I'm just an awesome guy that always forgives the many flaws and mistakes of his not so awesome girlfriend. Outch!", he winced weakly at her kick. "Don't hurt my beautiful body! Just because yours is temporally damaged doesn't mean mine has to be, too."

"Ass", she said, not at all sounding convincing as an almost audible smirk grew on her face.

Eyes still shut, he kissed the skin just under her neck softly.

"Just kidding babe. You're still the queen of hotness."

"Liar. Beyonce is the queen of hotness. What do you think she's called 'Queen B', Jake?"

"Am not, and you're way hotter than her. And by the way, I think we both brought that ourselves."

"Yeah, but that's because I'm such a hot piece of ass you couldn't keep your hands off me, so, you know. My fault. Me and my perfect body and my hotness and my sweet face are totally guilty."

Burying his face a little more on her skin, Jake started laughing, half at what she said, half at the tone in which she said in, which screamed more 'burnout' than 'hot '.

And at themselves, too. Or at least, at the two walking dead than they'd become, all because of such a tiny little thing.

"I can't believe we've made such an asshole."

"Oh my _God_, Jake! You can't call our baby an asshole. You can't call any baby an asshole, actually!"

"Well, I love him like crazy, but he is! He cries all the times, and when that's not enough for his taste, he cries _and_ poops. He does stop once in a while to eat, I'll give you that, but by doing so he uses some _things_ that would be better off with me. What do you call that?"

"Ew, gross. And to answer your question: you in front of 'PS : I Love You'?", she chuckled.

His head shot right up, offence written all over his face.

"Okay, one, everybody with a heart cries when they watch that movie, and two, I didn't cry _that_ much!"

"You cry seven times in a row everytime you see it!"

Her laugh was getting crazy now, and despite his hurt feelings (he _really_ didn't cry that much) he couldn't stop his own smile as it vibrated through his body.

Leaning on his arms, Jake pushed himself up, moving the hair away from her face as he hovered over her.

"You really do like beautiful, you know."

She smiled that cute little smile she always had when he told her something nice, almost as if it after all this time, she was still embarrassed by it, then laced her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss before whispering into his lips.

"I'm so glad I did this with you."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a super good kisser."

"Not _that,_ idiot. I meant the whole 'doing my life and having a baby with you'. Wouldn't have been as awesome if it wasn't with you."

"Well, I don't know if you admitting that when you're super sleep deprived is good or not, but...yeah, I do make everything awesome. I mean he's an asshole, but he's still super cool, and I think we can fairly say that he has his father to thank for that."

She kicked him again but still smiled back at him.

"Your ego still needs a serious kick in the butt though."

"As long as you're the one to kick it, it's totally fine by me, Santiago."


	2. beach timez

_- beach timez -_

* * *

><p>"Daaaaddy! Daddy, daddy, da - "<p>

BAM!

Amy and Jake both turned their heads towards the door, eyes wide. After a second, Jake tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"Was that - "

"Aaouw! That hurt!", whined a small voice muffled by the fitted carpet.

As his mind starting to process what just happened, he looked back at Amy with a bewildered expression on his face, and couldn' help the chuckle that escaped him.

She, on the other hand, went from shock to pure panic, making an amazing contrast with the now laughing at loud detective on top of her.

"Oh my God...Honey, are you okay?" she yelled the last words, struggling to push the very amused man off of her. "Jake, _move_!"

She finally managed to free herself, making him fall on his back on the mattress. Still laughing like and idiot, of course. Throwing him a glare over her shoulder as she got up, Amy stumbled as she desperately started looking for some clothes.

"Where the hell is my nightgown?", she grumbled, mostly to herself, running all around the room hysterically. "Don't worry baby, I'm here", she told the door. "And you", she added towards Jake, "feel free to help me at any time."

He didn't seem much prone to do so, though.

"Man, I can't belive he just – outch!"

He was brutally cut off when she resurfaced from underneath their bed and pinched his side. Making him jump so hard, actually, that he ended up on the floor as well.

"That's so not cool, Santiago!"

"Not so funny when it's you with your butt on the floor now, is it?" she smiled at him triumphantly, finally putting her hand on a piece of clothing.

Before Jake could mutter a response, they heard something on the door once more. Probably victim number one trying to get up.

"I'm coming, sweetie!", she said loudly again, fighting with that stupid shirt of his in her hurry.

"Yeah you were", he said, smirking proudly at her.

"Oh my God, Jake!" she whispered-yelled, head finally emerging from the piece of cloth "That's so gross!"

"You didn't seem to find it gross a minute ago", he answered, all cocky.

"He's right behind the door", she shushed him, pointing at it.

"Well, at least I saved my son from a lifetime trauma by thinking of locking it first. _And_, I saved us from spending an awful lot of money on long term therapy, too", he added, getting up, only his boxers on. "I mean, can you imagine if he had walked out on us hav- "

"Don't even say it", Amy warned him with a glare that could easily have killed an army. She opened the door, and turned her attention to their son.

"Hey baby", she said, kneeling in front of a wincing boy. "Aw, you okay?"

"I just run into the door."

Behind her, Jake started laughing again, and this time, with the look of pure confusion of her boy, who was scratching his head like a big cliché, a bit of moquette on his lips, she couldn't help it either : she started chuckling.

"It's not funny, mommy!"

He frowned at her, and she assumed the look he gave her was what Jake refered to when he said that their little one inherited her sensitive ego temper : the man was _clearly_ pissed.

Which, of course, only made her laugh even more.

"_Mommy_!"

"I'm – I'm sorry, sweetie! I'm not, I just - "

Amy desperately tried to bite the inside of her cheeks, but miserably failed. The weird snort that came from her effort didn't arrange the situation, either.

"Mooommy! That's not nice!"

Taking pity on her, and, they both knew it, never missing an opportunity to appear like the best parent out of the two of them, Jake stepped in. Putting his best fake shocked expression on, he walked to them and reached for the boy.

"Yeah, _mommy_, that's not nice", he admonished her as he took him in his arms. "Did you hurt yourself, buddy?"

"Yes, a little here", he said, pointing to one point at the left of his forehead.

"Well that's not cool. Come here."Gently rocking his son, he kissed the spot and pulled him in for a hug."You're a big boy though, you'll be alright."

He winked at her, and she smiled and shook her head at him. Of course, he could turned this so as to look like the the good guy. He always did. And she had to say, he was really good at it.

Admitting her defeat, she stood in front of him, putting her mouth on his.

"Traitor", she whispered against his lips, making his smirk grow wider. She then ran her hand through their son's locks, tracing circles on his head with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, honey. Can I get a hug, too?"

The little boy leaned back from his father's neck slightly, his little arms still firmly encircling it.

"You'll stop laughing at me?"

"I was not laughing at you, baby", she said as Jake put on his sarcastic _of course you weren't, honey_ look on with a purse of his lips."I was just...laughing, at something your dad said. And yes, I'll stop it. Look : no more laugh."

He seemed to think about it for a while, then extended his arms towards his mother.

"No Peralta man can resist you, Ames."

She smiled at him, pressing her little boy tightly against her. "Yeah, seems to work the other way around, too."

"You finally admitted it ! Gosh, I got to write that down."

She punched him for that, making the little wounded laugh.

"Hey, instead of making fun of your old man, answer me this : why are you up so early, champ?"

"Well daddy, it's my first plane today!"

"Your – oh, right ! Of course it is: California timez!"

"Yes, and you said that we'll have a lot of fun, and that you'll teach me build a sand castle, and that we'll have a lot of ice cream, so we have to hurry", the little boy beamed at him, brown eyes shining with excitement.

"You sure about the last part? Or are you just being your mother's son and trying to get as many junk food as you can get? Because I don't recall saying that."

"Yes you did! And then, you also said that mommy should take her blue swimsuit, because she looks very pretty in it."

"Oh. That, on the other hand, does sound like something I could have said" he admitted, grin on his face as he winked at Amy. "Well, go change, buddy : it's beach time! Although our plane do take off in only five hours, so feel free to be your usual self and take your time."

The boy literally jumped out of his mother's grip, apparently not having heard anything after the word "beach", and in a second, all they were left with was a decreasing 'yaaaaaaaaaaay' making its way down the hallway.

Jake chuckled, shaking his head slightly: that kid was nuts. Gosh, he was proud.

"I gotta tell you babe, I've never seen a kid so happy. It's bordering hyperactivity, really. And it sounds like that bump on the head didn't arrange things."

"Well, he does have your genes, after all. Now, do you think uh – ", she said as she put her arms around his neck, pulling herself to kiss him. "Do you think when we get here you could exhaust him enough so he passes out and we can have some time to ourself tonight? "

He pretended to think about it, furrowing his eyebrows in fake concentration. "I'm pretty sure that's the kind of thing that do not give us any point in the best parents competition."

"Nope. But that's the kind of thing that will get us to continue what we were doing, so - "

"I'm on it, princess."


	3. knock knock

_- knock knock -_

* * *

><p>There was a time and a place for everything. Everyone knew that.<p>

For example, one couldn't just burst into song in the middle of the mall; he needed to wait and do it under the shower as it was proper, or his sergeant would definitely smack him on the head (not that he knew anything about that).

Just like one just couldn't knock on someone's door at two in the morning.

Least of all when it was on Jake's door.

Eyes still half closed, blanket around him, he blindly walked towards the entrance, mumbling a vague "Icomin'".

When he opened his door, it took him a minute to even recognize his late visitor, which, by the small smile on her face, seemed to amused her.

"Hey, sleepy head. You look cute."

"It's two, I'm allowed to be sleepy", he whined, voice hoarse.

"I know", her face turned concerned. "I'm sorry."

"'salright". He opened his arms for her, and Amy walked straight into them as he closed the door behind her before wrapping up her close to him in his tangle of sheets. "Mhm, you smell good."

"Thanks. Can I stay with you tonight?", she mumbled into his neck, lips grazing his skin.

"Do you really need to ask?"

He then backed up a little, watching her closely for a moment."You okay though?"

She looked up, chin on his chest, and smiled again."Yeah, I'm fine. Just missed you, that's all."

Jake grinned back through his haze.


End file.
